The Last Scion
by FaithfulKitten
Summary: AU Lauren centric story that will include the rest of the members of the Lost girl world. Not everyone is human, not everyone will stay that way. This could end up being a very interesting story but in order to know that you will have to read it. I will point out so far in the story there is no main relationships. references to Bo/Lo and Bo/Dy but just that as of now.
1. Should Have Known Better

Disclaimer: Clearly I still don't own anything.

Author's Note: I did something along this line with a story that never really got published but decided to reinvent it for the purpose of Lost Girl. I've only recently started watching season four and I have to say I am very disappointed. I expected more and in my expectations I obviously set myself up. I've barely managed to finished episode three but since I bought the season already I will push myself through the whole thing it just might take a while. The fact that I already know the spoilers for the season does help in disappointing me further and keep me writing this story instead of watching the show. For those who are reading Killing Lauren I am still working on it. Sadly my free time is rather short so I started writing mostly on paper, the good part is I can write anywhere, the bad part is I have to transcribe everything. So it might still be a while before I start that one back up. My sincere apologies. The other bad part is that this story has slowly creeped it's way into my brain. I've written out nearly seventy pages already so it's obviously on my mind. This is the first chapter I was able to transcribe and I hope you all like it. Please do review since really even a simple comment is a great encouragement. I am open and welcome to both criticism and compliments though please be gentle on the insults.

Looking at the dark walls of the converted room Lauren wonders why it took her so long to figure it all out. She wonders how she had missed all the signs. Placing a hand on the metal slab she can't help but worry. How in the world was she going to get herself out of the mess she had willingly walked into? That thought continued to move through her mind as she looked first at the overly muscled guard then to the table littered with surgical tools. Whatever the room had originally been intended for it was not meant to be an operating room. Releasing another frustrated sigh she wondered how she had managed to fall for such ridiculous manipulation yet again. First with the Ash and now with Taft. One would think she would have learned her lesson. But that was clearly not the case. She was bound to keep falling for the lie's of men in the hope of a better option, a better future.

"I have to say Lauren I feel amazing." Taft announced genially as he entered the room.

"I'm glad." She responded attempting to keep the fear she was feeling out of her voice.

"I know this has been hard for you to accept." Taft began moving closer to Lauren. "You and I will be the leaders in a revolution. Well I will be the leader and if all goes well you will be my right hand."

Shaking her head in the negative Lauren tried to keep her eyes from wandering to the old specks of dried blood. The underlying smell of copper told her that even bleach was unable to cover up the amount of blood spilled in the room. Shifting her attention to the monster in front of her she wondered how she had been so easily misled, how easily she had been fooled. Clearing her mind of all thoughts she kept her expression neutral. It was a mask she had learned to slip on after a year of serving the Fae. The Fae's subtle cruelty had left her with a keen understanding that it was wiser to remain passive, agreeable, and at all costs; neutral. A sick sense of nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the first time she had displeased the Fae. At the time when she was still completely ignorant of their laws, traditions, and politics she had committed a serious breach of conduct. The punishment hadn't been as severe as it could have been but it was enough to make an impression. She learned quickly that observed obedience was key. All the Fae required was the mask of obedience and subservience. They wanted to feel superior, they needed to know that they were in control. After three months of solitary confinement she had learned her lesson. As she teetered the line between sanity and madness she had promised herself that one day she would be free. She supposed that promise is what led her into the situation she was currently in. The promise of freedom, the allure of equality, and respect had allowed her to walk into the hands of yet another controlling dictator who wanted to own her, possess her, and use her.

"But you have helped me set everything into motion." Taft continued breaking Lauren out of her reverie. "Without you I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have. You are the catalyst Lauren." The familiar use of her name set her teeth on edge. The idea that she was the key to his success twisted her stomach in disgust. "Your genius will help save humanity. " He paused moving towards a safe she hadn't noticed before. "Well it will be if you survive." He removed a large syringe filled with a pinkish fluid. "Your research has allowed me to do this." He pointed first to himself and then to the syringe. "I'm sure you are wondering why I would pay your loyalty with something that will in all likelyhood kill you?" Seeing no response from Lauren he blithely continued. "This is your test of loyalty. I fyou manage to survive you will be my right hand. We will improve the Fae and we will become better. With your mind we can removed the weaknesses in their genetics before implanting it into humans. We will create a whole new race, a better race." The fanatical light in his eyes and the glint in his smile made Lauren shiver with disgust.

His supposed test of loyalty sounded a lot like the tests for a witch. If she floats then she is a witch. If she drowns then she is human. Either was it meant an innocent woman would die. The scenario looked to be about the same. If she survived whatever it was he planned to inject her with she doubted she would live much longer. "What's in the syringe?" She asked deciding it was better to ignore everything else he had said. She knew it was pointless to argue with a mad man.

"That is a great question. It's one I actually wish I knew the answer to." Taft gave Lauren a large smile.

"You don't know what you plan to inject me with?" She asked a hint of outrage and panic tingeing her voice.

"Well, no I don't, but that is the fun of it all." He gave a little chuckle that made Lauren want to cringe. "I had considered having you test it but I had so little of the original that I refused to destroy it through testing. I took a small sample and had it genetically mapped. I can only say that it is beyond impressive and like nothing I have ever seen before." Taft looked at the syringe with a hint of awe.

"If it is so impressive why didn't you try to become whatever that is?" Lauren asked hoping against logic that some form of cavalry would come to her rescue.

"I'm a lot of things Lauren. I'm rich, I'm powerful, I'm inquisitive, what I am not is an idiot. This may be powerful, it may be impressive, but it will probably kill whoever is injected with it. Now your research has allowed us to bond and fuse human and Fae genes together. It will take years of research and experiments to see exactly how the two species bond. I took a major risk allowing myself to become the first test subject, however, it was a calculated risk with a favorable outcome." Taft paused looking towards the door and nodding at the guard who nodded in return before stepping out of the room. "You've been studying the Fae for over six years. You know more about each species and their genetic differences than anyone I have ever met. You probably know more about Fae physiology and biology than the Fae. It has taken me nearly as long to learn only a small fraction of what you know." he stopped, a look of envious awe marring his features.

"You haven't answered my question." Lauren said breaking the sudden silence.

"Haven't I?" Isaac asked looking a bit startled. "The wolf is powerful with few weaknesses as far as I have been able to observe. This DNA is amazing but I don't know enough about Fae genetics to inject myself with it. I would much rather inject you. Now the only difference will be that my DNA was forced to bond with the wolf's, thanks to your research." He said waving an acknowledgement in Lauren's direction. "We used that research to create something special, something that will help us create a new world." Isaac paused and Lauren wondered if it was for dramatic effect or if he had truly lost the last vestiges of sanity.

The door opening made Isaac smile, that smile made Lauren shudder in trepidation. "This beauty came from your research Lauren." Isaac motioned towards the two guards entering the room with a metal brief case. A part of her wondered why all bad guys seemed to find a need to own a metal brief case. What was the appeal? That though helped relieve some of the stress and fear coursing through her veins.

"I'm sure your scientific mind is just dying of curiosity."

Thinking of how quickly Isaac was going to kill her kept Lauren's curiosity at bay. "If that's your idea of a pun it is hardly funny."

"Don't be rude doctor." Isaac chastised as the two guards placed the briefcase down on the counter next to Isaac. Receiving a nod from Isaac the two guards positioned themselves on either side of Lauren.

Feeling the two massive bodies next to her Lauren breathed deeply attempting to contain her panic. Sucking in air through her nose and blowing it slowly out of her mouth she held herself from screaming as the guards grabbed her arms firmly.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, your research allowed us two bond two different species DNA. From that train of thought I had my researchers create a serum that slowly degenerates DNA, human DNA specifically. If my theory is correct then instead of your cells mutating they will die. The new DNA will then be able to take over your system making you a full blooded genetic Fae." Isaac finished with a smile motioning to the two guards.

Lauren knew Isaac was leaving out several key points in his little experiment. Trying to puzzle out the mystery she didn't bother putting up a struggle as the guards removed her surgical top. She knew she was outmatched and outweighed when it came down to a fight and that regardless of her struggles she was going to die. The idea of fighting to the bitter end held little appeal since it would probably earn her a couple of broken bones before she died. Instead she let the two guards lift her onto the metal slab, lay her down, and force her into the fetal position. She knew without being told what would come next.

"You're right Isaac I am curious." She finally spoke hoping against hope to delay the inevitable. "What is so special about this particular DNA?" The question barely passed between her lips when she felt Isaac swab the base of her back.

"I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. You are so much like me." The compliment hardly seemed like a compliment considering Lauren current situation. Deciding it was better to pretend she hadn't heard anything she remained silent, waiting for Isaac to continue in what would hopefully be another monologue. "If only I could remove those pesky morals. Though from what I have observed, they only come into play when you feel like it. I have found that your moral compass doesn't exactly point north now does it?" The question seemed rhetorical so Lauren didn't bother answering it.

"Isaac, please, if you are going to kill me then the least you could do is satisfy my curiosity first." Lauren barked out.

"Forty six pairs." Isaac stated with a touch of glee in his voice.

"Forty six what?"

"Forty six pairs of chromosomes." Isaac practically giggled. "I thought you were quicker."

"That's impossible, that's ninety two chromosomes. Humans only have twenty three pairs and Fae only have thirty six pair. Where did you get this sample Isaac?" Lauren questioned a true sensation of unadulterated fear coursing through her body.

"Iran." Taft stated simply as he marked the injection site. Picking up the first syringe he motioned for the guards to hold tight. He might be killing Lauren but he had no intention of paralyzing her.

"Isaac stop! Please, this can't be Fae!"

Ignoring Lauren's cries Isaac placed the first syringe on the marker and slowly pushed it into Lauren's spinal cord. The sudden tension was understandable considering he hadn't bothered with an anesthetic of any kind. "This might hurt." He stated before pushing the plunger and emptying out the syringe.

Lauren's last thought before the pain took over was that if she survived she would kill the monster. The sudden fire consuming the base of her spine rushed up her spinal column freezing her motor function and paralyzing her vocal cords. The pain held such an intensity that she was sure even as she couldn't manage a single thought, that she would soon black out. The human body could only take so much pain and what she was experience was worse than anything she had ever felt before. Just as quickly as the pain paralyzed her it released its hold. Then the screaming began. As the fire spread through her chest, up her arms and down her legs Lauren was unable to stop or control the screams. In rapid succession they spilled from her lips. With frightening strength her lungs dragged in air, pushing it out with equal force through her vocal cords. Yet that expression of pain was merely an echo of the torture tearing it's way slowly through her body.

The second syringe pressing into her spine felt like a drop of water touching burned skin. It felt like a taste of relief against the hurt. She swore even as she was lost within the agony that she felt the fluid enter her spinal cord. That fluid felt cold and the sweet relief it promised was soon wiped away with the pain it offered. Instead of putting out the fire it merely replaced it. The burn was different but it still burned. Through the haze of pain she heard Isaac's voice, he was ordering the guards to come back and pick up the body once she was dead. He was tired of listening to the incessant screaming and he only needed a body for autopsy.

As the door slammed shut Lauren forced her mind to work through the pain. She was dying, there was no way her body could survive whatever had been injected into her system. The still rational part of her mind reasoned that soon her body would go into shock, soon she would lose all motor functions, and in less than an hour her heart would fail. Rolling off the metal slab Lauren slammed into the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of her lungs. The sudden impact was enough to stop the screams and reset her diaphragm. Gasping for breath Lauren tried to keep herself focused, she had a purpose, she wasn't going to die in vain. Moving onto her stomach Lauren forced her legs to work, forced her arms to support her weight so she could rise up on her hands and knees. Grabbing onto the edge of the slab Lauren pushed her body up into a standing position. Clutching the table she took deep breaths focusing on the task at hand and working towards ignoring the ice ripping its way into veins. She knew she still had time. Whatever Isaac had given her was now working its way through her circulatory system, once it hit her internal organs she suspected she wouldn't be functional.

Pulling open the door she gave a quick glance up and down the halls. Finding them thankfully clear she worked her way down to surgery. Dyson was still strapped to the operating table and if she was going to die, then she would make sure Isaac died with her. Stopping for the occasional gasp of pain and dizziness Lauren finally entered the operating room. Staring briefly at the operating table she couldn't help but think everything would have been different if she had only been enough. If the man, thing really, hadn't always been the physical representation of everything she wasn't. He was a man, he was powerful, he was free, and most importantly; he was enough for Bo. Lauren could tolerate almost everything that he was but the last. She hated that he was enough for Bo and that Bo would always run to him. It didn't matter how hard she worked or how much she sacrificed; Bo would always turn to Dyson. Now in the moments before her death she realized that she deserved more. She should have demanded more. Years of slavery had broken her and she had lost the ability to appreciate herself.

Shaking off her maudlin thoughts Lauren pushed her body the last steps to Dyson's body. He was still unconscious but the occasional twitch proved that the paralytic she had given him had worn off. The Ketamine was undoubtedly already being filtered out through his liver and kidneys. He would feel like hell but he would live. He would live and she would die. Once again she saved the Fae but this time it came at the cost of her own life. Wiping away a stray tear Lauren untied the strap on Dyson's left arm. Leaning across his muscular chest she worked the right one free.

Two arms wrapping around her chest forced Lauren to stop. Relaxing into Dyson's chest she couldn't stop the sob the escaped her lips. She didn't know if it was the constant pain or the knowledge that she was going to die that forced it out. All she knew was that of all the people in the world Dyson was the last person she wanted to see her cry.

"Lauren?" Opening his eyes Dyson stared at the blonde head and the slim body encased in his arms. His head felt like it had been run over with a truck. The last thing he remembered way Lauren stabbing him with a needle. Gripping tighter he head a sob and then a groan of pain. Loosening his hold he wondered what had happened, why he was still alive?

"It will always be you." The blonde head whispered into his chest. Thinking over the words Dyson couldn't help but wonder at the meaning behind them. Why would it always be him? Coming from the woman laying on his chest there were a wealth of possible meanings for those simple words.

"You have to kill him." Lauren whispered out wiping away the tears that had worked their way down her cheeks. "He's a cabbit and you have to kill him."

"What?" The sudden topic change had Dyson's mind whirling in confusion. Releasing his hold Dyson moved up into a sitting position slowly pushing Lauren off of his chest in doing so. He was surprised when instead of standing up Lauren dropped to the floor clutching her abdomen. Looking down he was shocked to see her clenching her teeth to hold back a scream. "What the hell Lauren?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to get a answer he worked his last two restraints free. Dropping to the ground he looked her over, she was pale, sweating and clearly in extreme pain. The problem was who did he call when it was the doctor that was sick. Who could he call for help when they were so deep in enemy territory?

"Please, please kill him, make sure he can't hurt them ever again." Lauren wheezed out as the pain worked its way deep into her body. Her logical mind warned her that her organs were starting to fail. Each one was slowly breaking down and soon either her heart would give out from the pain or her lungs would stop working. Part of her couldn't help but pray for her heart to stop. The idea of asphyxiation held no appeal in the many ways to die.

"Lauren what is going on? What happened?"

"Dying." Lauren hissed out clutching her abdomen tighter. "You need to kill him."

"What can I do?" Trying to contain his own sudden panic Dyson had to admit he wasn't ready to lose Lauren. Their relationship was never equal but over the last three years he had come to respect her instead of merely tolerating her. She wasn't just a pet, she wasn't just a human, or a rival, she was someone he knew he could call friend. She was the person who would sacrifice everything to save someone she loved and that was something he respected, something he held above their rivalry.

"Nothing, he killed me. You need to kill him. You need to save her." Neither of them needed to say who needed to be saved. They loved the same woman and even though Dyson was now the winner he felt it was a hollow victory. He had been willing to wait for Lauren to die but he had expected it would have been decades into the future. Lauren deserved happiness and Bo deserved the bright shinning moments of life only humans can really provide. He had centuries left with Bo while Lauren at the most had half a decade. It wasn't long to wait for the one he loved when he had already waited centuries to meet her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this you know?" He asked knowing this would be the last time he ever spoke to her again. "I don't want it to end like this." Pulling Lauren's hand into his own he held it tightly. "We were going to put everything aside and become friends."

"We are friends. I wouldn't die for just anyone. Now leave. Go get him. Go save her." Lauren clutched the offered hand tightly focusing on her words to ignore the pain.

"I'll wait with you." He offered even though he knew he had to go.

"No, leave. Isaac will run. Bo is here." Those simple words were enough to force Dyson's hand. He knew that he had to kill Taft, not just for Lauren's sake but for the sake of all Fae. The man was a monster and unless he was stopped he woudl never stop. Nodding in understanding Dyson released Lauren's hand and stood. Walking towards the door he looked back at her body twitching painfully on the floor. He wanted to go back. He wanted to take her pain away but he was too selfish for that. He wouldn't be the one to kill Lauren Lewis. He couldn't offer her that mercy since it would taint everything else in his future. So instead he turned away and went to find the man who had murdered Lauren Lewis.

Closing her eyes Lauren felt her breathing slow. The pain was either so intense she couldn't feel it or her body was giving up. The cold had permeated every part of her body. Her limbs felt cold. She was numb and as each breath became harder she couldn't help but think that she had fallen for the same lies all over again. Every time a man walked into her life and offered her something, it was bound to destroy everything she worked for again. Again another man another set of lies but this time she was paying for it with her life. At least it was her life this time instead of the lives of loved ones or of strangers. This time she would pay for her mistake not in years of hiding or years of slavery but with a rather quick though very painful death. It was something she could accept. In a way after years of nothing but solitude and heartache it was a welcome relief. Now it was over. Now there was nothing else to fight for. She had lost everything a long time again. It had taken her years to figure it out but she had lost it all a very long time ago.


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Girl.

Author's note: Well I am surprised by the reviews. I didn't actually expect to have as many in such a short time. I will say I am happy for all the reviews and I am thankful that so many of them were so well thought out. As commented before about the whole Lauren being enough thing, I was writing with her thoughts and feelings on the topic in mind. I am sorry to say but season three is enough to give Lauren a serious complex about her abilities to keep Bo happy. Sure she wants monogamy but it's a impossible reality. The fact that she concedes to emotional monogamy proves she is a lot more understanding than most people could ever claim to be but clearly her open mindedness doesn't exactly work out for the best in season three. I will also admit that I am only on episode four of season four so I don't really know how Lauren is in that season and I am writing more towards developing her within the situation I am placing her in. I don't care for the ending of season three and I want to make Lauren a more central figure even if it means moving outside of the Lost Girl world. So now to continue this chapter deals with what happens next and where Lauren wakes up. There will be a lot of explaining and some borderline crazy self talk. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews I do love reading them and they do help push me along. I am already working on chapter three but I don't promise it any time soon. Again I work a lot and transferring this story to type can only be done after I get home from a fourteen hour day. I can tell you honestly I don't always feel like turning on my laptop and doing a bit of work.

The good part about writing it out and then transferring is that I have been able to elaborate on the original ideas within each chapter. This particular chapter is three times longer than the one I originally wrote. So I guess my original short story isn't going to be very short. Anyways I am rambling and sleep deprived. Enjoy.

Lauren opened her eyes and stared into the night. Shifting her head to the side she knew something was wrong; there were no stars. Taking in a deep breath she coughed hard. Her body worked to catch up to the sudden revelations her brain was making; she was alive. She was alive and she was sore. Sorer than she had ever been in her entire life. Her body felt as if it had been repeatedly thrown onto the ground and then beaten. Turning onto her side to contain the coughing fit Lauren wondered how she had managed to survive and what survival actually meant. If she was alive then what had she become?

Turning onto her back Lauren regulated her breathing and opened her eyes. Staring into the darkness a knot formed in her stomach. She felt earth beneath her fingers. She felt the warmth of the air circulating around her cheek but she couldn't see the moon or the stars. Turning her head to the side Lauren stared at a pair of black leather shoes. Dragging her gaze up a pair of long legs, past a muscular chest and to a handsome face Lauren gasped. In all her life she had never seen a man so beautiful. A beauty that bordered on androgynous, a wonderful mix of feminine and masculine, that left a clear impression of male with a softness that made anyone's heart hurt at the sheer beauty.

"I didn't expect you to fall all the way out here." The man said with a note of laughter. His voice was a rich tenor that made Lauren shift her head to listen to him. "I am sorry about the landing though, I did what I could with the time I had."

"What?" Lauren croaked out unsure about the current topic.

"They were coming for you and you were nearly done with your transition. I couldn't afford you refusing to leave."

"Who are you?" Lauren asked her mind trying to grasp everything the stranger had revealed. She didn't remember falling and looking up she couldn't help but wonder where she fell from.

"I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself first. I am the Mourning Star." Pausing waiting for a reaction the man stared at Lauren before shaking his head. "Lucifer? The Devil?" He asked with a smile that would be devastating to any heterosexual woman, even to Lauren it gave her a slight twinge.

"How?" Lauren asked shaking away the twinge of arousal. She didn't have a taste for men and her death wasn't going to turn her straight. Her death, the thought caught in her mind and she couldn't help but think that science had taken a major blow with this sudden revelation.

"Really I am here telling you that Hell exists and that I am the Devil and the thing racing through your mind is science. I knew you weren't like the others. I am still surprised after all those years of trying your mother wasn't able to instill some kind of religious faith into you." Shaking his head Lucifer smiled fondly down at Lauren.

"No really how? How am I here? Am I dead? Where is here? How can there be a hell?" Lauren fired off each question unable to look away from the man who claimed to be the devil.

"Well even if she had been able to instill religion into that scientific brain of yours it all would have been for nothing since it is all wrong, well most of it is wrong." Lucifer continued as if Lauren hadn't spoken.

"Stop reminiscing and answer my questions." Lauren turned onto her stomach and forced her body up onto her hands and knees and then onto her feet.

"I am not reminiscing. You have a lot more courage down here than you ever had up there." Lucifer smirked pointing up. "And to answer all of your questions. You are here because I opened a portal into your world and pulled you through it. You are not dead you have merely transitioned. And there is a hell because I built it though I don't particularly care for calling it hell just like I don't particularly care for the name Devil. I mean honestly it isn't exactly very believable. As if I have the time to run this whole domain and then go up there making all of you humans do bad things. I am not nearly as creative as humanity gives me credit for. The Spanish Inquisition? That was good old fashioned human creativity. It's the joy of choice. It gave you lot the ability to really think out of the box. And before you ask the reason you are here is because you are the last scion." Smiling Lucifer wiped Lauren down before moving to walk away. "Are you coming?" He looked back to see a frowning Lauren who slowly nodded in agreement before following slowly after him.

Turning around as she walked Lauren looked at her environment with cautious curiosity. There was no sky that she could see, if it existed it was just darkness. Her sense of direction felt skewed and she wasn't sure if they were going north, east, west, south, or something in between. All she was sure of was that they were walking towards something that was darker than the sky. The shape was still obscure and details were blurry at best. Looking towards her right she noticed a field of grass and flowers. It stretched for as far as her eye could see. To her left was a empty stretch of land with nothing moving. Making a full turn and walking backwards she stared at the glowing horizon behind her. Mildly she wondered if there was a sun but she felt no change in temperature, nor did anything rise from the horizon.

"I'm surprised you aren't badgering me with questions." Lucifer commented not bothering to turn around and look at his charge. He knew she was brimming with curiosity and that as long as he held her interest she would follow.

"I will admit I am curious."

The simplicity of the response made Lucifer smile. "So why aren't you asking any questions?" He prompted.

"I assumed you would tell me whatever it is you wanted. I am at your mercy and it seemed a little pointless to push whatever leniency you may have towards me."

"Clearly you were a slave to the Fae for too long." Lucifer shook his head frowning deeply.

"You sound disapproving."

"Of course I disapprove. You are the last scion. You are slave to no one." Lucifer voice fell in rage at the mere idea. "I would have intervened sooner but it took a long time to set everything into motion. It took a long time for me to even realize what had happened. Out of all of them you have been the most troublesome Lauren. Always getting yourself into one scrap after another. I should have kept a closer eye on you but you were so headstrong and resourceful that I knew you would be able to take care of yourself. I suppose in a way I was right but I was also wrong. "

"Exactly what did you set into motion?" Lauren questioned feeling emboldened.

Smiling at the sudden fire in Lauren's voice Lucifer looked back at Lauren and then back to their destination. "I only found out you were a slave to the Fae half a year ago. Sadly things move a lot more slowly down here and keeping up with time on Earth is a lot harder than you would think. However, once I learned of your enslavement and the details behind it I started moving everything in the right direction. I am sorry you were forced to serve them for as long as you did."

"Why would you care?" Lauren interrupted with a touch of annoyance.

"You are the last scion remember?" Lucifer shook his head in disbelief. "So much for being a genius."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Lauren stopped feeling a flush of anger warm her cheeks.

Laughing softly Lucifer stopped and turned to face Lauren. "There is that fire, that passion, that has driven you for so long. I was beginning to worry that the Fae had beaten it out of you. I knew you still had something of it though otherwise why else would you gravitate to the succubus?" Shaking his head at the thought of the succubus and all the pain she had caused Lucifer continued. "There is so much to explain and it will take more than one walk to get it all out in the open. So I will begin in the middle and move out from there. You are the last living member of my family. You are my final descendant."

"What about Alex?" Lauren interrupted a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of her brother.

"He's your half brother. He isn't a member of my blood. You are the last and because you are the last I need you. Over the last couple of centuries my bloodline has slowly died off. I knew it eventually would. The greatest gift I passed on to my blood was the ability to survive and you are proof of that. Now I need you to take over, you are my heir, and soon you will ascend to my throne."

"No." Lauren whispered softly shaking her head in clear disagreement. "This isn't real. This is a dream or the last of my neuron's firing off creating a final hallucination. This can't be real."

"It is and I am sorry for it. I imagine this is a lot like the moment when the metatron spoke to a mere boy and told him of his future, of the burden a father he didn't know had placed on his shoulders. This is a burden but it is also a gift." Lucifer paused knowing he had made a mistake in pouring out so much information so quickly. The problem was there was so much to tell and no real way to make sure he told it right. He needed to convince Lauren that she had a destiny to fulfill.

Taking a deep breath Lauren tried desperately to stave off the panic that was slowly working its way through her system. She could take being dead. She could take years of suffering and servitude under the Fae. She could take anything that was thrown at her. "How do I know this is real? How do I know this isn't a hallucination? A way for my brain to cope with the fact that I am running out of oxygen."

"Honestly there isn't much I can do to prove this is all real. Your body will eventually provide that proof but as of right now you are still going through the last pieces of the change." Lucifer began and stopped as he saw Lauren's eyes snap to his face, a question evident in her eyes.

"What is the change?"

"I made sure Isaac Taft got a sample of my DNA. I knew the man wasn't smart enough to test it thoroughly and I knew once I led him to you, that you would figure out how to make him into a hybrid. I whispered into his ear and into his dreams that he needed to turn you. That he needed to test out the DNA sample on you, that you were the only one who could handle it. I also whispered the formula to degenerate human DNA that he gave you. It was the only way to make you into me. You are a clone of me, genetically speaking. Your physical features are the same but you are an almost perfect clone of me. I must amend that."

"How is that possible?"Lauren shook her head feeling lightheaded.

"Well you are genetically related to me. The degeneration only destroyed the DNA that was human. My DNA, the piece of me that you were born with survived and bonded with the sample of DNA I made sure Taft found. Unfortunately the process isn't exactly pleasant and I am sorry to have put you through it but it was necessary."

"Somehow that feels like a lie. I can't help but feel like you are trying to manipulate me into doing something you want. Now considering all the other times I have been duped by a man into something I really didn't want you will forgive me if I am a little suspicious." Crossing her arms over her chest Lauren paused and looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing surgical scrubs. Either she was dead, dreaming, dying , or worst of all; really in hell.

"I am not lying but I suppose I am trying to manipulate you. I need you to ascend to my throne. I am tired. I know for you that doesn't sound like a good enough reason to drop all my responsibilities onto your shoulders but it is the truth. I am tired. I have existed since before life started on the planet Earth. I have slaved over this world for nearly five millennia. I have sacrificed so much of myself for humanity and now I am ready to pass my responsibility to the only other being I know will shoulder it." Lucifer looked at Lauren expectantly.

"Why me? Why not any of my ancestors or my children?" The moment she asked that  
question she stopped in understanding, or at least partial understanding. "I'm not meant to have children am I?"

Shaking his head at Lauren's reasonable conclusions Lucifer gave his heir a little smile. "I chose you because you are the right person for the job. Your morals are flexible enough that you can handle the responsibility I am laying on you. You have lived as a free woman and as a slave, you have killed by accident and you have encouraged others to kill with reason. You are hardly innocent but the fact that you have truly lived allows you to connect. The fact that you are a scientist at heart allows you to see beyond the emotional but it doesn't stop you from empathizing. I have waited for a child of my bloodline to take over for me and you are that child." Pausing Lucifer motioned for Lauren to continue following him. "As for children I recommend you have them. I recommend you have a lot of them. Since they will be a part of you they can be raised here or on Earth. Once you are ready to rescind this position you must choose one of them to take over."

"Why should I take this job?" Lauren asked unsure of what to call the position she was being given. "Don't I have a choice in the matter?"

Frowning Lucifer silently cursed. "Yes you have a choice and I hope you choose to take over my throne. And the reason you should take this job is because it not only offers you freedom, it allows you to help humanity."

"How?"

"I know it is hard for your scientific mind to absorb but clearly Heaven and Hell exist." He said motioning to the land around them. "It isn't what the Bible or the Torah or any of the other religious texts harp on about but they do exist. The kingdom of God is only for God and his Angels. Hell is my domain and it is the realm of souls. All souls, good, bad, or in between come here to be judged. Once they are judged they go to their respective sections and wait to be cleansed of their past life and then returned to the Well of Souls."

"The well of souls? You have to be lying." Lauren shook her head sure that everything she was hearing was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

"I find it strange that you can believe in the Fae but when I tell you heaven and hell exist you just shake your head and say no. Well wake up dear heir, it does exist and you are in hell. You are alive. You are an Angel now. And you are my heir to rule this realm, to save humanity, once I am gone." Lucifer voice rasped in anger at Lauren's obstinacy.

"What do mean by save humanity?"  
Pausing long enough to look back at Lauren, Lucifer shook his head and started walking faster. He had forgotten how much time it took to walk around his realm instead of fly. "You are saving humanity because you are responsible for guarding the well of souls. You will also be responsible for cleansing souls and returning them to the well."

"Why is it important that they return to the well?"

"You know if you just let me continue versus constantly interrupting me you would have your information a lot sooner." Lucifer huffed out. "If the Well of Souls is empty then no soul can be reborn on earth. Humans think a variety of things, so do the Fae, in regards to souls but the fact is the amount of souls in the Well isn't infinite. It is a finite number and once the Well is empty it will take a lot of time to refill. We are in an uphill battle. More humans are born everyday than the amount that die or the amount that reenter the Well."

Shaking her head softly Lauren decided she had enough information for one day. She was still curious. She was beyond curious in fact but she felt as if her brain had been swamped with fairy tales and myths. The fact that she had spend six years of her life steeped in fairytale should have made everything she was hearing easier to absorb. Strangely it didn't and she knew in the back of her mind that everything Lucifer was telling her was the truth. It was that niggling spot that warned her she couldn't take much more, at least not today. "Just stop, please, I just want a long bath, a bottle of wine and a bed. Do you have any of those things?"

"Alright, the castle is only a couple of minutes away. When we arrive I will show you your room and have a bath prepared for you." Lucifer smiled but faced forward so Lauren couldn't see.

"The castle?" Lauren questioned before shifting her eyes to the horizon or what was once the horizon. Instead a massive castle occupied the entirety of her line of sight. "What is that?" She whispered softly.

"It's made completely out of obsidian glass. I know it is a tad dramatic but I love the color and it is a brilliant sheen when combined with firelight. I am sorry to say but we don't exactly have electricity down here." Lucifer moved his hands to encompass everything around him.

"Why do you keep saying down here? Are we under the Earth's crust?" Lauren stared at the castle in mild awe.

"No we aren't. We aren't even on the planet Earth is I am to be honest. I know mythology speaks of hell being below so I have kind of adopted the theme. However, we are actually an alternate reality that coexists with Earth. We are attached but completely separate."

"Is that why there aren't any stars?" Lauren looked up to the empty sky.

"I honestly didn't feel the need to create stars or a moon or a sun or clouds. The souls can create their own versions of such things within their own pieces of heaven and hell. I found that the less detail I put within my realm the more detail the individual souls were able to add. It helps to keep them happy and it also makes my job a little easier. As I have said before God gave humans the greatest gift and it wasn't just free will. When she gave you freewill she also gave you creativity." Stopping in front of two large double doors Lucifer pulled one open and motioned for Lauren to enter. "Feel free to look around." Lucifer gave Lauren a smile before walking to one of the souls and ordering a bath drawn for her and a bottle of wine along with a plate of food to be left in her room. As the soul wandered off to do his bidding Lucifer turned his attention back to Lauren. She had wandered into the tapestry room. One of the few places with a bit of extravagance in decoration.

Staring up at a floor to ceiling Lauren wondered what story hide behind the picture. "They are magnificent and they do have a story to tell." Lauren turned to look at Lucifer. "Am I ever going to hear them?" She asked moving to look at another tapestry.

"Yes, you will hear all of them. You will hear the whole history of the world. This room only tells a piece of that history. It tells of our first war and how we fell. It tells you how we changed the world, how we changed humanity. It also tells the story of how we failed in our original goals." Shaking his head of such maudlin thoughts Lucifer placed his hand lightly on Lauren's arm. "Come I know you are tired and I have ordered everything you asked for. Go have a nice bath and sleep well. Tomorrow we can talk. Tomorrow I hope you will believe me instead of thinking this is all a very strange dream."

Nodding her head Lauren thought that if it was a dream it was beyond anything her mind could have come up with on her own. Following Lucifer through darkend hallways lit only by the occasional latern Lauren wondered what was used for fuel. Giving Lucifer a look she decided that was a question for another day or another time. She was tired. Her brain felt foggy and her body felt sore. The long walk had helped loosen her up but she was still tight. A long soak would help ease out the stiffness and a good night's sleep would hopefully make everything look better.

"These will be your quarters." Lucifer smiled before opening a set of double doors and motioning Lauren in.

Gasping at the elegance Lauren walked into the room with a smile. It was larger than her entire apartment. On the far back wall was a four poster bed draped in midnight blue silk. The bedspread upon closer inspection was the night sky, smiling Lauren gave Lucifer a look before returning to her examination. One wall was made of glass and searching along the panels she found a set of double doors. She had to admit there was something about double doors that must have fascinated Lucifer when he built the place. Stepping out onto a large balcony Lauren spotted a small dining table and two chairs. It was clear the balcony was to be used for light meals or private dinners. Walking along the balcony she spotted a set of outside furniture including a chaise lounge and a bench swing. Considering there was no sun and no moon the reason for the furniture was a bit elusive. Lauren supposed it would be nice to sit out her with a bottle of wine regardless of the lack of ambiance. Shifting her attention to the horizon Lauren stared in awe at the rolling fields of wild flowers.

"I like to call them the Elysium fields." Lucifer said stepping out onto the balcony.

"Greek mythology influenced your kingdom?" She questioned smiling.

"No I influenced Greek mythology."

"Did you meet Odysseus?" Lauren quipped.

"That is a story for another time. You need to fully understand the workings of this realm before we get into human involvement." Smiling Lucifer turned to reenter the room. "Your bath is ready."

Returning to the room Lauren followed Lucifer to the bathroom. Containing a moan of pleasure at the sheer size of the bathtub Lauren smiled. It was large enough to fit two people. The bathroom was equipped with a shower, a tub, a vanity, a sink and counter, two mirrors, a closet, a toilet in a separate room. The entire room screamed elegant extravagance.

"I will leave you to your bath. Your robe is there and I ordered your wine and food to be left on the balcony for when you are finished." Seeing Lauren frown lightly Lucifer smiled before producing a glass of wine. "Let me correct myself. The rest of the wine is outside. I made sure you had a glass for your bath." Placing the wine glass on the edge of the tub Lucifer exited the bathroom and then Lauren's chambers.

Turning Lauren closed the bathroom door and stripped down. She was more than eager to relax and enjoy something. For a moment she wondered how long it had been since she was able to enjoy anything. Life had felt chaotic over the last couple of weeks and today alone had felt as if a year had passed. In a second, a plunge of a syringe, her entire life had changed. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it. She wasn't sure she wanted to accept the possible burden Lucifer was trying to lay on her shoulders but the idea didn't disturb her as much as she thought it would. There was a form of freedom to be found in spending eternity or something akin to it, working as the devil. She would have no one to answer to. She would no longer be a slave. She would no longer be hunted down by the Fae. She would be as free as she could possibly be. There was responsibility, there was work, and it wasn't the life she would have chosen for herself, yet it was a life she thought she could live. She could always make time for science and research. It might never help anyone but it might. She could live the life she wanted within the parameters of the life she needed to lead. It sounded complex but as she slid into the warm water she felt herself come to peace with the road laid out before her.

Luxuriating in the warmth of the water Lauren smiled and took a sip of her wine. Her muscles were slowly relaxing and as she tipped her head back against the tub she could feel sleep creeping closer. Opening her eyes Lauren put down her wine glass and reached for the bath oils. Looking through the basket a part of her wasn't surprised to see all of her favorite scents. Picking out lavender and rose she put a few drops of each into the water. Soon the smell of both wafted through the room. Taking another sip Lauren let her mind drift to the people she would rather not think about, to the things she would rather pretend didn't' exist, at least for a little while.

"It's really over now." She mused thinking of the woman who still held her heart. Years of longing, misunderstanding, and hurt hadn't cured her of her love for Bo. 'You could go back for her now.' A small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

"No, I can't and I won't. I wasn't enough for Bo then and I don't think I am enough for her now. What I want I don't think she can ever give me, I don't think she can ever give to anybody." She said aloud ignoring the fact that she was talking to herself.

'It was foolish of you to want monogamy with a succubus.' The little voice chastised.

Nodding her head in agreement Lauren took a long swallow of her wine and put down the glass. Reaching for the basket she pulled out a loofa and a bar of scented soap. Wetting the sponge she lathered it and began the slow process of washing her body. It was relaxing and let her focus on something else besides the thoughts roiling through her mind.

'Don't you want her though?' The small voice whispered once she was done scrubbing down her body.

"I do but what I want isn't always what I need." She answered her own question knowing that external rationalization was sometimes necessary and did not mean she was going crazy.

'Well what is it you need?'

"I need to find myself first. I've spent too much time hiding and serving and bowing down to other people. I don't know where but I lost myself. I asked for a break and I know I need one. I was a fool to go with Taft. I was an idiot to think what he offered could actually help me fix myself."

'Isn't' that what you are doing now? Being a fool. Accepting the words of a man who claims to be Lucifer."

"Maybe and maybe not. I don't know if this is a dream or reality. I don't know if it's another pipe dream I am falling for but he seems sincere. I don't know why but regardless of how much I try not to I still trust him. I know when he is lying and since I called him on it he's been brutally honest." Soaking into the tub Lauren gently brushed her fingers along her skin making sure all the soap was washed away. "This might be what I have been searching for. I have no master here. I have all the time in the world to figure myself out now."

'You also have the responsibility of becoming the devil and supposedly cleansing souls before returning them to the supposed well of souls.' Shaking her head at her own internal skepticism Lauren wondered when she had lost the ability to have faith in people. 'You lost it when the one woman you supposedly loved kept disappointing you.'

"That's not fair."

'But it's true. She hurt you. It may not always have been intentional but she just kept doing it.'

"I hurt her too. I lied, I kept secrets." Lauren tried to rationalize her past with Bo.

'Everyone has secrets and she kept more than her fair share from you. She always led you on then kept you at arm's length. She wanted you but she always threw Dyson in your face. She's a succubus and whether or not you are ever willing to admit it one person will never be enough for her. You either have to accept that you can't have her because you are unable to accept her conditions or you have to alter your perception of monogamy when it comes to a succubus.'

The logic in the little voice made Lauren grit her teeth before stepping out of the bath tub. She hated not having anything to do for the sole reason that it gave her too much time to think about her own failings. It gave her too much time to talk to herself, to rationalize and analyze. Grabbing the robe hanging next to the tub Lauren hummed in appreciation of the softest cotton to ever touch her skin.

Opening the doors to the bathroom Lauren made a beeline for the balcony doors. Stepping out into what she assumed was night Lauren smiled as a warm wind caressed her cooling skin. The temperature was perfect and she wondered if there were seasons in hell. Pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the dining table Lauren poured herself another glass of wine. She had forgotten hers in the bathroom and didn't particularly feel like getting up just to get it. Leaning back in the chair she looked over the selection of fruit and cheeses Lucifer had ordered for her. Picking up her glass of wine Lauren took a sip and picked out a strawberry.

'You can't save us both, like you couldn't love us both.' The voice repeated the words she had spoke less than twelve hours ago, or so she assumed since her sense of time was askew.

"And she couldn't." Lauren whispered to the breeze before taking a bite out of the strawberry. "I suppose that is part of Bo's problem. She always wants to be the hero. She is always looking to save us and in turn we are always striving to save her from herself. I worked hard at saving her through science and Dyson through his sheer masculinity. Though Dyson has something of a hero complex as well. He should let Bo save herself and clean up after herself. We always cleaned up the mess she left behind. We thought we were protecting her but what if we were just enabling her to continue acting like a child."

'Do you really believe she is childish? Think of all the times she cared for you. She found the cursing nail, she saved Nadia. She harbored you when you ran from the Ash. She defended you against the Fae.'

"She also threw my slavery into my face and told me to return to my master. She knew I wanted her but it didn't stop her from always going to Dyson. She spent two years dangling me along before she was finally ready to commit and that was only because Dyson had lost his love. She slept with Dyson while she was with me and she kissed Tamsin without needing to feed." Lauren argued. "She is like a child who always wants the toy another child is playing with. She can be heroic, loyal, and brave but she can also be selfish, self centered, and willfully ignorant of the feelings of others. She crashes through situations without thought for consequence."

'Yet she loves you. You love her.' The voice reasoned and those words caught Lauren off guard. Made her think back to her three years of on and off relationship.

"Sometimes I'm not sure I do anymore. I don't think I will ever fully stop loving her but  
we aren't on the same page. I don't think we ever will be. I mean time has never been our strong suit." Lauren took a long swallow of her wine before selecting a slice of melon and taking a bite.

'Now you have time.' The voice reasoned.

"And now I have time." Lauren mused wondering how much she could actually do with all the time she just might have. Immortality had never appealed to her. Death seemed reasonable, natural and it wasn't something she had wanted to run away from. She could have made herself into a hybrid Fae years ago but she had no desire to become like the people who made her a slave. She valued human life. She valued life and that was something the Fae didn't seem capable of grasping.


	3. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost girl. Property of SYFY and Showcase

**AN: Okay wow I just created a creation story so for any of you who are religious please don't try to kill me. This all is just the workings of my imagination and not a jab at any religion. Now that I have that out I have to say thank you to all the reviews to this story. I didn't expect as many since this story is moving so slowly. For the people who asked whether or not I was going to declare this as a CopDoc or Doccubus I can easily say this will not be a CopDoc. I am sorry I would want it to be but the way I am developing the story involves me using Tamsin in a completely different way. I mean when I get to the point you all would completely understand why I can't go there. As for it being Doccubus I can easily say that I wish it to be but that doesn't mean it is the way it will come out. Lauren has a new role in life and a whole world literally to rule. She has responsibilities that far surpass anything she ever had before. Maybe that commitment will allow her a relationship with a succubus. Maybe that responsibility will give her something else to focus on instead of just Bo. I mean if she had more going on in season three besides Bo maybe she could have accepted the fact that physical monogamy is impossible sooner. The fact that Bo isn't even capable of emotional monogamy though would have posed as a problem but hey I didn't write the season so whatever I am not going into a rant over that. **

**Now back to my semi responding except to really respond means revealing a lot of the story and I love reading spoilers I don't like giving them away. What I can say is that this story will be very long and I do hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again for those who took the time to review. Thanks to those who follow.**

**And yes Lauren will learn that there really isn't enough for Bo. She will also be getting her confidence back because the Fae really f'ed that all up. **

Turning onto her stomach Lauren screamed. She was dying. She knew everything was a dream and this was reality. She was still dying. There was no other explanation for the pain ripping through her back. Kneeling in a fetal position Lauren clutched her abdomen trying to alleviate the fire tearing it's way along her spine and shoulders. Stretching out along her stomach Lauren clutched the pillow and screamed again. Something was tearing through her skin. She felt bone grind and flesh tear. She felt her muscle rip and knit together. Contorting into a ball again Lauren howled in agony. The pain had hit a crescendo and as quickly it had come it disappeared. Relaxing back onto her stomach Lauren knew even as the thought occurred to her that she was going to pass out.

Opening her eyes Lauren wondered why the room was still so dark. Trying to turn to her side she was surprised to feel resistance, as if something was wedged between her back and the bed. Moving up to her knees Lauren felt around searching for the covers and found them bunched around her feet. It was clear that she hadn't had a productive night of sleep if the soreness and sheets were anything to go by. Releasing a tired sigh Lauren stretched up and felt something soft and light caress the back of her legs. Pulling back the canopy Lauren stepped out into the light and frowned at the weight throwing her balance off. Reaching back she ran her fingers along feathers. Frowning at the absurdity of the thought Lauren ran to the bathroom and stopped short upon seeing her reflection in the mirror.

Staring at the mirror version of herself Lauren couldn't help but think it was a dream; she had wings. Reaching back she ran her hands along the rows of feathers. They were soft as silk, each delicate yet strong. Reaching up and back above her shoulders Lauren felt the arch of a wing. It was clearly made of muscle and bone, covered heavily with feathers. The entire idea seemed a little absurd and Lauren wasn't able to stop the near hysterical giggle that escaped.

"I have wings." She said running her fingers gently around the edges of her wings. "I have wings and this is all real. This all has to be real because I am an atheist and the thought of God and the Devil and Angels have never entered my version of reality. They are just myths created by the church in order to contain the masses." Shaking her head Lauren smiled at her reflection. "And clearly I am not nearly as smart as I thought I was because there is a God, I am the future Devil, and I have been turned into an Angel."

"I see your wings have grown out." Lucifer said coming to stand behind Lauren.

Releasing a high pitched scream Lauren turned around to face Lucifer. Feeling the warm air caress her skin she remembered that she was standing naked in front of a mirror examining her wings. Instinctively she wrapped her wings around her body in a attempt to hide her nakedness.

"I am surprised, you've already gained some control. It takes the new angels weeks to master their wings and even longer before they are ready for flight. I have a feeling you are going to beat all the records." Lucifer smiled broadly. "Now stop being so missish. I am your three hundred times grandfather. I've seen you naked and I am not interested."

"That is disturbing and the idea that you have seen me naked before is very, very wrong. And just because you have seen me naked before and that you are related to me doesn't give you the right to see me naked again. So leave." Lauren moved closer to Lucifer wishing that her wings weren't preventing her from shooing him away.

Walking into the main bedroom Lucifer laughed softly before turning away from Lauren. "I would have thought after the succubus that you wouldn't be so prudish. I mean sex in the middle of the day on your chaise lounge. It hardly speaks of a shy woman. Plus I have no sexual interest in you, you are practically my daughter now."

"And now the fact that you have spied on me while I was with my girlfriend and you have seen me naked only makes this entire situation even creepier." Moving towards the robe she had discarded the previous night Lauren ordered Lucifer to face the door and to close his eyes. Looking at the robe she realized she had another problem. She couldn't cover herself or put on the robe as long as her wings were out. Focusing on the physiology and structure of her wings she pulled them close to her body and draped the robe over her wings. "Crap." She swore softly as she realized the reality of her situation; the robe wouldn't close.

"I think you are going to have to get over your shyness sooner rather than later." Lucifer laughed softly still staring at bedrooms main entrance. "Once you've learned the basics of your wing control you should be able to retract them into your body, that is if you want to, some angel prefer to have them out all the time."

"Clearly you aren't one of them." Lauren remarked staring at Lucifer's lack of wings.

"I like mine out. Flying over my realm is a lot faster than walking around. I merely chose not to when I met you since I assumed it would only make you skittish."

Lucifer's choice of words set Lauren's teeth on edge. As if she had ever been skittish. Considering everything she had faced willingly and by force she was the last person on Earth anyone would call skittish. Huffing out a breath Lauren looked around the room. "Do you have any clothes that will fit my wings?"

"If you go to the closet I have several different sets of clothes for you. One third of them are designed for your wings, one third are for when you need to extract your wings at a given moment, and one third are for when you are concealing your wings." Lucifer said before pointing in the general direction of the closet.  
"The idea of clothes in hell is enough to make my brain hurt a little bit. The idea that heaven and hell exist in the first place gives me a headache." Pausing Lauren looked through the closet and found a set of clothes that looked more than able to accommodate her new additions. "Did you say new angels spend weeks learning how to use their wings? How are their new angels? Are they made regularly? Are they born?"

"I guess all you needed was a goodnight's sleep and the growth of your wings to bring all that curiosity to the forefront." Lucifer mused aloud. "I promised I would explain everything to you but in this case I think we need to start at the beginning for you to truly understand. So I recommend you get dressed and then I will take you down to my library where you can break your fast and we can begin your first history lesson."

Smiling Lauren removed the robe and started work on getting into a pair of light beige slacks and into a backless strappy blouse. The outfit wasn't something she would normally wear, well the blouse wasn't something she would normally wear. It showed a bit more flesh than she was used to exposing but then again she assumed there wasn't much to see considering her back was covered by wings. Her smile got even bigger as Lauren considered the fact that she had grown a pair of wings. The thought of being an Angel began to have a little appeal, especially as the soft downy feathers caressed her the delicate skin of her back. Stopping one more time to look in the mirror Lauren couldn't help but preen a little at the sight of her midnight black wings. They were frightening but at the same time they were absolutely beautiful. Under different lights she imagined that they changed colors just a bit from black to blue and back again.

"Why are they black?" She asked coming out of the bathroom and moving up behind Lucifer.

"Because you are a replica of me. My wings are black. Well they weren't always black but it's been twelve millennia since they turned colors." Lucifer spoke with a note of melancholy for something he clearly missed. Feeling Lauren move closer Lucifer shook away his dark thoughts and led her through the mass complex of hallways and down to his library. A tray was set on one side of his desk and he pulled out the chair indicating for Lauren to take a seat.

"Now the story of Heaven and Hell are rather complex and convoluted. It would take days to explain everything to you and even then I couldn't be sure that I explained everything correctly and that I didn't miss something. You have to remember I am nearly as old as time itself. I was the first Angel made by God. I know for you it must be hard to believe, especially considering you are an atheist, but God does exist. The idea that there is something out there that is not only omnipotent but also omnipresent is frightening. The fact that this being created the universe for the sake of entertainment must be horrifying." Seeing the puzzled look grace Lauren's face Lucifer smiled. "I know it might be hard to believe but we aren't very important in the grand scheme of things. We are the chess pieces, the entertainment, and the comic relief. We make time pass by a little bit faster for someone who has all the time in the world.

"God created Angel's in his image, we are as close to perfect as any being can ever be. We have strength, power over the elements, the ability to fly, and knowledge. We were made to be servants to God and for eons we served and we watched. We watched as two planets were given an opportunity to create life. It wasn't a cosmic accident but it was something close to it. Evolution does exist but it has had a couple of tweaks along the way by the almighty.

"We watched as one failed to thrive and the other blossomed. The planet you call Mars had a whole civilization, animals, plants, and sentient beings. They lived and thrived for millennia until suddenly their well went dry. No new souls were born, no child left the womb alive, and chaos ruled the planet. They destroyed themselves in the process of trying to survive. I watched as a civilization rose and I watched as it died. For God it was something to pass the time. We served God and we served as watchers to the planet Mars. After Mars died God wiped it clean minus a few traces of all that once existed.

"Not long into Mars death Earth began to thrive. The spark of creation took life and soon the process of evolution was running rampant across the planet. Unlike Mars, Earth took several millennia before sentient beings evolved and even then you needed yet another spark from the great creator. The first couple of species of future human thrived and failed and then God intervened and Homo Sapiens arose. We had watched your predecessors and we fell in love with you. Eons of serving God, eons of not having a voice or a choice and we fell in love with you. Not all of us mind you. A rather small group really. We saw humanity and we wanted more for them than the beings we watched die before you and the ones we watched die on Mars. So we joined together and we made a choice, something that had never been done since the beginning of our people. We chose humanity. We chose to love you and to guide you. We chose to turn away from God, from pure love, for you.

"The bible has us going to war with God, has me as it's leader. We didn't go to war, we merely chose to fall, to never return to God's embrace. It was worse than exile in the eyes of our brethren. Though God didn't forbid us from returning we weren't really welcome and for the majority of us we didn't particularly care. It hurt losing God's love, losing her light, and her song but we wanted something more. We wanted to be a part of the lives of the humans we had slowly fallen in love with.

"Unfortunately as with all things, things didn't go as I had planned. I wanted us to guide humanity, to help them along. It worked that way for a while but there were several hiccups along the road. The main one was that our kind too our love from an emotional one to a physical one."

"You are responsible for the Fae." Lauren interrupted a touch of shock marring her features.

"Not just me. I mean you are my only living descendant and the majority of my descendents joined with humans. The Fae aspect, you could say, dwindled down to nothing but a recessive gene as it was constantly being diluted by human DNA. I suppose if you managed to have enough children with a Fae you could have eventually produced a Fae child." Lucifer paused to make sure his thought process was correct. Giving Lauren a little nod he grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself two fingers worth.

" You drink?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"Even angel's up there drink." He pointed to the ceiling before taking a small sip. "Consider it one of the small pleasures we have. We also eat but not very often since it actually isn't necessary. Food is an acquired pleasure. I mean having to constantly masticate your food, the hole process is rather disgusting."

"Does that mean you also defecate since you are consuming food?" Lauren asked taking a bite of cheese from the tray.

"Of course you ask that as you go through the process of masticating." Lucifer shook his head softly. "And the answer to that question is no. We absorb everything and change it into pure energy. However, since you brought up the topic of food and drink I will continue my story since it does in fact involve both."

Lauren waved him on and gave him a smile. Picking up a strawberry she chewed happily while he continued his story. She had to admit the entire thing was beyond fascinating.

"As I was saying before you decided to interrupt. We did create the Fae, well my brethren more than I did. Their love went from human as a whole to individual humans. Soon they figured out the key of fully expressing their love; sex. You may think it's funny but angel's don't procreate, or go through the motions necessary to procreate. We are made by God. We may have the necessary equipment but we don't have the desire. Well we didn't have the desire, not until we fell that is. My fellow fallen angel's also figured out that in order to procreate they had to do as humans to; they had to eat of the earth. As long as they ate and drank they were able to reproduce children with humans; that was the birth of the Fae. The first children between humans and angels.

"Several children were born of those pairings and each bore a gift from their angelic parent. Naamah gave birth to the succubus and the incubus. She was so free and so giving of her love. She taught many that love and the expression of love was a gift from God. Her children created the goddess Aphrodite to express their love of their mother. Vepar fathered the children of the sea and the lakes; kelpies, nerieds, and mermaids. Bune fathered hydra's. The list goes on and on. Each brought forth a species of Fae. When those children interbred some of the so called underfae were born.

"I feel there is a but coming here somewhere and I have a feeling it wasn't a very good ending for the other fallen angel's." Lauren interrupted not liking were the story was going.

"Yes, things of course turned against us. The loss of God's love, of her song, it became a hole in our hearts, and it began to eat us alive. Most of my brethren chose to end their existence, for even though we are immortal we are able to die. Unlike the Fae we can live till the very end of all existence if we choose to. However, most of my brethren didn't want that, what was life without God?"

"I thought you said you could go back to heaven?" Lauren asked confused.

"They could have until they decided to procreate. We are angel's. We are the children of God. We were not meant to have children. We were meant to serve. The fact that so many of us had defied God in that aspect was too much and any who had given life would never be allowed to return to God. I suppose the fact that they could never return was too much for my brethren and as the centuries passed more and more of them chose oblivion versus existence."

"But you didn't?" Lauren queried.

"I honestly didn't a choice. Before I was able to have a child or even attempt to do so the children of the Fallen rose up. They wanted to be the new gods and for centuries they were. They were the Aphrodite's, the Zeus's, and the Odin's of the world's religions. They lived among humanity as royalty but eventually God had, had enough and began to make himself known. Then the Fae became the stuff of nightmares and soon they were hunted down.

"Though I did not care for the children of the Fallen I did not wish to see the war between the humans and the Fae. I did not want to see all we had Fallen for be for nothing. The Fae were as likely to win as humanity and I knew that regardless of the outcome I could not let it happen. So I intervened, I taught the children of the Fallen how to blend in. I showed them how to appear human and I showed them a new way of living among humanity." Lucifer paused to take a sip of his scotch. The memories of what came next haunted his mind and he needed a moment to fortify himself.

"Where does my bloodline come in, in all of this?"Lauren interjected unsure.

"Your bloodline, as you call it, came after the children of the Fallen rose up against me. They were on the precipice of a war among themselves and I wasn't going to let it happen. When they came for me they didn't know how to kill me so they did the next best thing; the dismembered me. They held me down and cut off my arms and legs and cast them to the four corners of the earth. They buried my midsection and head deep into the sands of what is now the Iranian desert."

Hissing Lauren clamped her hand over her lips. "Is that where Taft found his sample?" She asked in a near whisper imagining the pain and horror the man in front of her must have endured.

"Yes that is where Taft found his sample." Lucifer smiled sadly. "Next you are going to ask how am I here?" Seeing Lauren nod he took another sip of his scotch. "God saw my sacrifice. She saw everything I had done for both humanity and Fae. She decided that she wanted more time with the new world the Fallen had helped create. She liked the fact that humans were turning their faces in worship of her. She gave me a choice; either I could end my existence or I could become the Guardian of Souls. I responded that I would become Guardian in exchange of having one child who would one day take my place. I negotiated for my return to heaven. God in turn agreed and I was elevated to Guardian of Souls. I was given all the power of God in order to create my own realm, to create a world for the souls."

"You negotiated with God for a child to take over for you one day? I can't believe you." Lauren shook her head before reaching out and grabbing the bottle of scotch. "I mean I seriously cannot believe you."

"What part of that story can't you believe?" Lucifer questioned puzzled.

"The part where you negotiated with God to sacrifice one of your descendent to this existence." Lauren waved at the room, her attention never shifting away from Lucifer.

"Well that part might sound cold and calculated to you but I knew even then that I wouldn't be able to do this till the end of all time. I have been the Guardian of Souls for over six thousand years. I watched false gods rise and fall. I watched as myths about the Fae were created. I watched as the emersion of Christianity and Islam arose. I have seen man from the very beginning and I have cleansed the souls of man for millennia. I am tired. I am tired of watching as my heaven bound brethren die fighting a way humanity will never learn about. There is evil Lauren, true evil, a darkness that is born from humanity that fights against heaven. I have sat here in my realm safe from the wars of heaven and I have waited for news of my brethren's death." Lucifer placed his glass upon the desk and stood moving towards the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lauren whispered.

"Of course you didn't know. You are still much a child in relation to me and the life I have led." Pausing Lucifer stared out at the world he had created. He thought of all the careful planning that had gone into each aspect of his kingdom. "I would not give this burden if I didn't think you could handle it. As I have said before, I have watched you, your entire life. You are the strongest woman I know Lauren, and considering I have watched the whole of humanity, that is saying a lot. Your strength is cleverly hidden and it isn't obvious but it is there. You are fire and steel and I know this will not break you. You will become queen of my realm and you will keep the well from going empty. I don't wish this life for you but at the same time I know it is the life you were meant to have. The Fae will never appreciate everything you have done for them. Humanity will never know how often you acted as the diplomat to the Ash and the Fae preventing further harm to humanity. We toed a fine and dangerous line among them and you survived. You may never be fully appreciated there but you will always be loved here. The souls will love you, they will serve you, and you will be a wonderful queen." Lucifer said turning to Lauren to see if she understood everything he was able to say and all the things he wasn't.

"What about earth? Will I ever get to go back?" Lauren felt a touch of loss at the idea of never seeing the few people she had come to think of as friends.

"If you wish, you may return to earth as often or as little as you like. Time pass by differently here so you need to keep that in mind but you are still able to go back and forth." A touch of disappointment colored Lucifer's voice.

"You don't like the idea?"

"I don't like the idea that you wish to see the people who treated you so poorly."

"It wasn't that bad. They are better than you think." For a moment Lauren wondered why she was defending them.

"I hold the right to dislike them. I watched them as I watched you. They never gave you credit for all that you gave, for all that you risked, and all that you sacrificed. They were blind to your pain, to your situation, and worse they were willfully blind. I dislike that aspect of humanity and of the Fae. The desire not to see what harm they truly do." Lucifer shook his head, it was that lingering darkness that manifested into the true evil fighting against heaven. The creativity of man to do harm gave birth to the strands of shadow that grew into the Eytil.

Deciding silence was better to arguing a topic she didn't think she could win Lauren merely nodded. Lucifer was right in a sense, she couldn't ignore the past regardless of how often she tried. The people she loved weren't always the best at seeing her, to seeing that she had needs or desires but they were only people. Fae or not she knew that all sentient beings were more focused on their own needs than the needs of others. However, she wasn't going to make excuses for their past behavior anymore. She had a new life to lead, a new world to learn.

"So what next?" She asked with a smile and popped a grape into her mouth chewing happily.


	4. Arguements and Concessions

**Author's Note: I am sorry about not updating for over I think three months. Sadly life really got in the way. I picked up extra hours. Had a couple of papers to write for class. And last but not least have had to put away a lot of money in order to go out of the country for a while. The joys of visiting family in another country is that you always spend a lot of money and then are expected to spend even more. Still I feel I owe you all an apology. Before I go I am hoping to have another chapter or two done and while I am out of the country I should hopefully be bored enough and have enough time to really get some work done on this story and on my others. Thanks again for all of you who are reviewing and to those of you who are actually following this story. The next chapter will be about the people back on Earth and how they are coping with the loss of Lauren.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of showcase and Lost girl.**

"Luc, I'm tired of all of this." Lauren waved her sword to her surroundings. Three months of near constant physical training had her wondering why Lucifer always looked so refreshed while she always felt exhausted.

Motioning down Lucifer began his descent to the land beneath him. Smiling he watched Lauren frown before following him down. "Clearly you wanted to take a break. I suspect you want to stop for the day but you know that isn't going to happen." Seeing the slight disappointment flash across Lauren's face Lucifer refrained from outright laughing. "What is it exactly that you are tired of?" He asked resting his sword on the ground.

"I'm tired. I am physically exhausted all the time. I am tired of always training for a fight I am never going to enter into. You know I'm not a pacifist but I am hardly the warrior type. Why do I need to train so often? And while we are on the topic when can I return to Earth?" Lauren huffed closing her sore wings.

"You're tired because you are so young. All the new angels tire out easily, it's why you have to train. You need to build up your strength and your endurance. It takes a lot of work to fly and a lot of muscle strength." Pausing Lucifer thought over Lauren's miniature rant and smiled. "As for the training, I hardly expect you to be a warrior of the first order, or to fight in the name of God in the war. However, as an angel, and the Guardian of the Well, I do expect you to be able to defend yourself."

"What about returning to Earth?" Lauren repeated when Lucifer didn't bother to answer the question.

"We were not talking about your return to Earth." Lucifer answered simply. He always enjoyed raising Lauren's hackle's a little. He couldn't help but love seeing the fire light her eyes and the frown crease her forehead.

"Well I want to talk about my return to Earth. I've been here for months Luc. I want to know how things are going up there. I want to make sure everyone is okay. You told me that Taft died but you haven't bothered with informing me about the others." Lauren didn't bother mentioning all the people she was worried about. Nor did she want to think of the reasons why she was worried.

"Your so called friends are fine." Pausing Lucifer considered his words. "Why would you want to return to them? Why should you care how they are doing or whether or not they know you are alive?" The tilt of Lucifer's head made Lauren wonder if he was asking out of curiosity or in order to provoke her.

"I want them to know I am alive because I don't want to hurt them. I don't want them to go through the process of grieving for me when I am fine. And I want to see them because I care about them." Lauren automatically defended.

"Yes, of course, who wouldn't want to let such caring people know you were safe." Lucifer began, sarcasm clear in his tone. "I mean really let's start with Dyson; you're supposed rival. Such respect he showed to you over the years. He only threw your slavery in your face once or twice. And he never tried to turn Bo against you or make you feel like you were less because you were human."

Feeling a blush of anger and shame color her cheeks Lauren refused to either deny or affirm.

"Then there is Kenzi, the sweet little thief. You would think as the only other human in your group she would have some sense of understanding of everything you suffered. No, instead the human insulted you behind your back, said you couldn't be trusted, and made sure the woman you loved knew that you weren't the right one. What a sweet girl. It's nice to know that a human pet is so sympathetic of another human being." The sarcasm and anger practically dripped from Lucifer's honeyed tongue.

"Let us not forget Hale, the siren and interim Ash, a man you had actually thought of as a friend. When power was handed to him how did he treat you? What respect did he give you? Did he remember all that you had done for the Fae? Did he find a way to set you free? Or was he more concerned with gaining the title of Ash, of establishing himself in politics? I mean really for all his prattling about humans and equality, he still had a slave; you.

"Last let's talk about your lover; the succubus." The venom in Lucifer's voice made Lauren wince. "The woman you loved, the woman you risked your life to protect, the woman who killed your girlfriend, and the woman you thought would never treat you as if you were less. How did she treat you Lauren? Was she caring when she threw your slave collar at you? When she failed to consider what it might actually mean to be a slave, to be owned? Did she ever take the time to ask you what it was like not having any real control over your own life? Did she ever take the time to consider what would have happened to you if you didn't distract her that night she went after Vex? Did she ask you how you were punished when you failed? Did she not notice the scars on your back? Did she ask how many lashes of the whip it took before you passed out? Did she tend your aching body once your master was done?" Each question ripped at Lauren, she couldn't defend Bo, and she couldn't stand to hear Lucifer question her past. Turning away Lauren walked back to the castle. The questions continued to ring through her head and unwillingly she answered them.

As wonderful as Bo had been, Bo had failed her. Bo had failed to see beyond the surface of the Fae. She took far too much at face value without thought or consideration for everything hiding under the facade. It was an aspect of Bo's personality that served to make Lauren cringe. Yet she had to admit for all of Bo's faults there was still something wonderful and good about her. Without being asked Bo found the cursing nail that put Nadia into a coma. Bo risked her life to save Nadia's life. Even if the end of it all still resulted with Nadia's death, Lauren was grateful for the time she was given with the woman she loved.

Shaking away the dark thoughts Lauren entered the castle and ordered a bottle of wine to be sent to her chambers. Giving thanks to the soul who bowed and moved silently away to do her bidding Lauren frowned lightly before making her way to her rooms. Where Luc had an easy relationship with the souls who worked within the castle, they still seemed to hold her in reserve. They obeyed her orders, they followed her directions, but they never spoke to her beyond the necessities. She wondered how long that would last for the idea of a silent castle for eternity held little to no appeal.

Entering her rooms Lauren disrobed, placed her sword on a side table, and entered the bathroom. She was exhausted, angry, and emotionally drained. She knew that regardless of how right Lucifer was, he was also wrong. Things were never perfect while she lived among the Fae but things had been better once Bo entered her life.

Unwilling to wait for a bath Lauren entered the shower and shut out her thoughts as she cleansed her body. She didn't want to think of everything Luc had said. She didn't want to argue with herself or with him about a past she couldn't change, about people she couldn't change. Regardless of whether they were Fae or human they were all fallible and that fallibility would mean they would make mistakes. They would be selfish and blind and self serving. The reality of the world was that they all had the ability to make their own choices and in doing so they all had the ability to make mistakes.

"When will I be ready?" Lauren asked as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. After months of living with Lucifer she had lost the instant reaction that modesty required. The souls weren't always cautious of knocking and on more than one occasion one of them had seen her naked. Lucifer was the worst since he didn't consider knocking or making his presence known a priority.

"When you have trained for three years I will show you how to open a portal and then you can return." Lucifer said after careful consideration.

"Three years? Luc are you insane?" Lauren gave Lucifer a beseeching look.

"Three years isn't nearly as long as you think it is. I've already told you, time passes by differently here, it's slower. I knew I would need more time to cleanse when I created this world. For every year here only a month passes on Earth. You haven't been gone long and three years will only be three months to your friends. I know that may seem like a long time but it really isn't. You need to train and I won't let you go to Earth until you are able to defend yourself." Lucifer refrained from commenting again on Lauren's need to see a family that never acted like they cared. Instead he kept his tone calm and his facial features neutral. He knew he had pushed her too hard on the topic of her friends.

"Who would I need to defend myself from? I'm an angel now aren't I? I thought you said we were powerful and strong?" Lauren wondered why three years specifically but knew Lucifer wouldn't give her too many details if he didn't want to.

"There is a war going on Lauren. A war that has raged between heaven and the darkness of humanity."

"What?" Lauren interrupted confused by the sudden change in topic.

"I am sorry to tell you this Lauren but the only evil that exists comes from humans and the Fae since they are a branch of the human gene pool. The combination of creativity and free will gave humans and Fae the ability to become evil, to harm, to kill, and to inflict suffering. That evil, that darkness that resides in every human and every Fae can grow, can mutate the soul and become an Eytil."

"An Eytil?" Lauren let the word roll around her tongue.

"Yes. The closest thing I could describe it as, is a shadow demon. They are blacker than night and nearly as powerful as an angel. For centuries their armies have grown and the angel's have fought them. Fought to keep them from heaven and keep them from infecting all of humanity and Fae."

"How would they infect humanity?"

"You know all those wonderful cartoons and shows where an angel and a devil sit on someone's shoulders and convince them to do something good or bad?" Lucifer turned away from Lauren and made his way slowly towards the balcony knowing Lauren would soon follow.

Giving Luc a strange look Lauren made her way to her closet and pulled out a pair of slacks and a backless blouse. Not bothering with undergarments considering there was no one to impress and everything was holding high and firm Lauren dressed and walked out to the balcony. Unfazed by the sight of Luc drinking a glass of the wine she had requested Lauren took a seat before finally responding with a simple yes.

"Well that is all rather accurate though it's not the 'devil' who is whispering to someone to do something evil or bad. Some souls are chosen the moment they enter the world by the Eytil for infection. The Eytil spend as much time as they can slowly influencing the person's thoughts, dreams, and actions. It is a long process and it isn't always successful but if that person can be swayed to darkness they are more likely to find others of that ilk, and of recruiting others into their way of life. A great example would be Hitler, though he wasn't chosen at birth the Eytil's influenced him and in turn he convinced an entire nation. That war allowed the Eytil's to swell in strength and power. All those human's and Fae who died were reborn as the Eytil." Lucifer paused wondering how much to tell Lauren. "Angel's also play a part in that angel/devil conference." Seeing the curious tilt of Lauren's head Lucifer smiled and poured her a glass of wine. "There is a hierarchy of angel's which the bible got somewhat right. There are watchers, warriors, servants of God, trainers, and what I have always called influencers. The watchers obviously watch humanity and the Fae, they are responsible for recording everything that every human and Fae does. This has a dual purpose one is to see which ones are being influenced, which ones are more vulnerable to influence, and once a person dies to give me a copy so I have a full history in order to make my judgment. I am sorry to tell you but your position here will involve a lot of paper work."

Taking a deep gulp of his wine Lucifer paused for a moment before continuing with his explanation. The trainers, train the new born angel's in the basics of flying, the history of our world, the edicts of heaven, and decides which position they are most suited for. Warriors are obvious, they keep the Eytil's in line and try to stop them from obliterating everything. I don't think you need an explanation on the servants of God. There aren't many of them since God only needs so much attention considering he has the whole world worshiping him."

"Luc stop." Lauren shook her head as if she had absorbed too much information. "I've heard you do this a million times and I've always meant to ask. Why do you keep switching gender when you are speaking of God? Is she a man or a woman?" Pausing to think over her question Lauren merely gave a light shake of her head and took a long sip of her wine relishing in the taste.

"I wondered how long it would take you to call me on that." Lucifer mused smiling. "I switch back and forth because God is both. Humanity was created in her image; both male and female. We were created in her image; male and female. We are all a reflection of God, in all her beauty, cruelty, and love."

Unsure how to react to Lucifer's revelation Lauren stared at him dumbly before giving a small nod for him to continue.

"Last are the lesser angel's, they spend more time on Earth than you would ever know, and their time is spent mostly guiding certain people. They find souls who are meant to do real good and push them in the right direction. They also push the souls being corrupted by the Eytil, they try to influence them to be good, to do the right thing. I find it must be a losing battle since I get more souls here than I can manage. True a portion of them have no desire to return to the mortal plane, a large percentage just aren't ready." Stopping Lucifer let the silence settle down between them. He didn't know what else to tell his protégé. How much of the realities of their world could he really reveal in one day? She wasn't human, her brain had altered to allow her to absorb millennia's worth of information but it was the emotional burden he worried about. Lauren was strong, stronger than soul he had ever encountered, he knew she could take on a lot, but he also knew everyone and everything had a breaking point. He refused to hit hers so early into her training.

"So in three years you will let me return to Earth." Lauren stated more than asked.

Grateful for the subject change Lucifer smiled and nodded his head. "I promise on the day of your three year anniversary I will personally pack you a bag. I also promise to start your training on portals two weeks before you leave."

"Good." Lauren nodded giving Lucifer a large smile. "Now I have to ask how do I get around up there if I am dead?" It seemed a logical question and it had been burning in the back of her mind since she found out where she was.

"You are still Lauren Lewis. If you wish you can take on a new name, a new identity, but I know you have come to love this one. I can remove all traces of your past crimes. I can make it so that Karen Beattie never stepped a toe out of line. As of this moment Lauren Lewis is declared dead but only to the Fae. They have no body so there is no way to declare you dead. In three years you can return to Earth and take your rightful place as my heir on Earth. I have arranged for all of my earthly holdings to be transferred into your name. When you return to Earth you will have to meet with my staff of lawyers. They will personally walk you through all of my property and finances of which you are now in control of. I recommend you leave the majority of the work to them for they are all trustworthy. They know who and what I am and they have a high sense of fear which keeps them honest. They will take care of your money and when the time comes for a new heir, which should be in fifty years, they will create a new identity for you to assume. I work a lot like the Fae in that aspect, every couple of decades I recreate my identity in order to keep all my property in my possession. It is a hassle but it keeps the rest of the world from suspecting anything. My staff will also pick out their replacements, it's a system that has worked for centuries so unless you want to personally be involved in I recommend you keep it in place. "

"I think I will since your whole process seems rather complicated.


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note: Clearly this is a short chapter. People wanted something about the group up on earth so I figured giving in to that wouldn't hurt. Next chapter is Lauren return to earth and I promise you will be a bit surprised at who she finds. **

**As for the comment of why didn't I include Trick or Tamsin? I can honestly say I just forgot about them. I know that sounds terrible but I did. **

**Disclaimer: characters belong to showcase**

Gathered around a gravesite a small group of men and women looked either at each other or the dark rain filled sky. A wreath of flowers stood to the left of the small grave marker. No hole was dug as no body had been found to bury. Instead the group gathered to pay their respects to a friend and colleague who had helped save their world. A friend they knew would be missed, for though there was no hole in the ground, there was now a large one in their dynamic. A piece of themselves had been lost, a piece none had realized they would ever lose.

"Is everyone gathered?" A quiet man with dark hair asked clutching a bible to his chest. A man of God had seemed appropriate while they were making funeral arrangements but now the small group looked at each other in consternation. A woman of science might not have appreciated a man of God preceding over her funeral.

Stepping forward Patrick McCorrigan nodded. "I think we are."

"Then everyone take their seat and we can begin." Patiently waiting for the small group to settle into their chairs the young priest wonders why so few have chosen to attend the service. Giving the small group a sad smile he opens his bible to a chosen verse. "For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven. A time to be born, and a time to die. A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted. A time to kill, and a time to heal. A time to break down, and a time to build up. A time to weep, and a time to dance. A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together. A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing. A time to rend, and a time to sew. A time to keep silence, and a time to speak. A time to love, and a time to hate. A time for war, and a time for peace. What gain has the worker from is toil? I have seen the business that God has given to the sons of men to by busy with. He has made everything beautiful in its time. Also he has put eternity into man's mind, yet so that he cannot find out what God has done from the beginning to the end. Ecclesiastes 3:1-11." Pausing to gather his thoughts the young priest looked towards the grave marker and read the few words "Lauren Lewis. She saved us all." , looking at the dates he frowned softly thinking over the words. For a woman who had supposedly save so many, so few had bothered to attend her funeral. "Though these words may not always sound comforting they are true. God has given us a time for everything, and though death may not give us comfort, it should comfort us to know that we will rise into the arms of God.

"Today we say good bye to a woman who according to her friends treasured life. She was a doctor and a woman of honor. She sacrificed herself for the sake of others, taking no care for her own wellbeing, and always putting the ones she loved first. Today we mourn a woman who was loved and who loved all in return, for her heart was large and her spirit giving. Saying goodbye is never easy, and no time can wash away the ache a loss leaves behind, the hole it creates within us. But as the scriptures tell us, time will lessen the ache, new memories will take away the hurt, and one day we will join them in heaven. Please let us all take a moment to pray for Lauren." Bowing his head low the priest sent out a pray for woman who should have had more people to mourn her death. Raising his head after a moment of silence the priest was shocked to see individuals walking towards the grave site, a variety of flowers and small offering clutched tightly in their hands. He watched in surprise as one after the other they laid down their offering, touched the headstone and slowly walked away. Turning to the small group for an explanation of this odd behavior he found them watching the group, silent tears streaming down their faces. He wasn't sure what was going on and so he held his peace.

"Thank you father." The sudden break in silence made the young priest turn to the small man next to him. Nodding his head, he shook the man's hand and made his way to the entrance of the cemetery, taking the occasional look back as a continuous line of individuals walked to the grave and then walked away.

"Who thought the priest would be a good idea?" Dyson asked the group at large.

"That would be me." Kenzi piped up wiping at her tear stained face. "Clearly it was a mistake. I just assumed it would be the right thing to do. She died Dyson, she deserves a proper funeral."

"We assume she's dead. I still haven't been able to find her body." Dyson argued softly.

"It's been a month and your search has been fruitless." Trick pointed out. "You said yourself that you watched her die. I'm sorry we aren't able to bury her but you have to admit she's gone Dyson. You have to let her go." Laying a hand on the man's arm Trick gave it a reassuring pat. "We all miss her but it was always an inevitability."

Turning to look at the Blood King, Dyson shook his head. After years of dealing with Lauren he had finally come to realize that he didn't hate her. He wasn't sure if he ever really hated her. She was competition but whatever rivalry had once existed, didn't anymore, at least not for him. Time with Bo had taught him a hard lesson, one he had never expected to learn, a succubus was too much for one person. He could love Bo and after knowing Lauren, he had come to understand that he could love that Lauren loved Bo. He hadn't thought himself capable of accepting a polygamous relationship but for a brief shining moment he understood that he could accept one with Lauren. She was more than a doctor or Bo's girlfriend, she was his friend. She would always care for him regardless of whether or not he wanted to . She would always put him and Bo in front of herself. She would always save him. That lesson was especially hard to learn as he walked away from her. As he watched her slowly die. As he listened for her heart to stop beating. Yet he couldn't believe that she was gone. There was no body when he returned to the operating room. So for him there was still hope.

"I can't believe so many of the Fae actually showed up." Hale joined in hoping to distract Kenzi from Tricks last comment.

"I can, she saved all of you, she deserves more than a small headstone and a couple of flowers." Kenzi wasn't sure why she was so angry, why a part of her raged at the injustice of it all. Lauren was hardly her friend and yet a part of her understood even if only unconsciously what she was really mourning; the loss of the only other human in their group. She was now truly alone and that idea gnawed bitterly at the back of her mind.

"Yeah, we didn't exactly do right by her did we?" Hale asked softy, his mind shifting back to all the times he had dismissed Lauren out of hand.

"She was human Hale and she was treated better than most. She was a ward of the Ash and she got a lot of respect for her position." Trick gave Hale a small smile.

Feeling the bite of Trick's words Kenzi frowned and moved to the headstone. Placing her own rose on top she sent out a silent thanks for everything Lauren had done for her. They hadn't been close friends but they had been connected, she wasn't sure how but she knew that they had been connected. As the line of strangers stopped Kenzi turned to the others. "Do you think we should all say a couple of words before we leave?"

"I suppose it would be the right thing to do." Trick replied looking at everyone in question before moving to the headstone and placing his own rose on top of Kenzi's. "Lauren, gave the Fae all that you could and for that we are grateful. Your actions left me confused but now I understand why you did everything you did. You didn't turn to the humans with the intent to destroy us. You turned in order to save us. I have to admit I thought the worst of you when I first found out. Knowing what I know now I am ashamed of the things that crossed my mind. I don't know how you knew what that madman was up to but I know you sacrificed yourself in order to save us all. We will miss you Lauren. I hope that you find peace." Turning to Hale, Trick motioned for the ex-Ash to take over.

Placing a white rose on the head stone Hale released a sigh unsure what to say. "I don't know what to say. I haven't been to many funerals. The last was Sierra's and then I didn't have to speak. I suppose you could say I don't do funerals. So forgive me Lauren if I have lost my golden tongue. What can I say to you now, when you aren't even here to hear me? I can say that you were my friend and that I will miss you. I can easily say that we will all miss you. I don't know if any of us bothered to tell you but you mattered Lauren. You mattered to all of us. You weren't just a human, you were part of our family. A part of us that we will never forget, a part of us that we will always miss. I hope you found peace in the end but I wish you were still here."

Giving a small growl Dyson walked up to the headstone and laid down his flower. "If you are gone then a part of me can't help but hate you. You weren't supposed to die there. You weren't supposed to leave us, not yet, not for decades to come. I suppose this is the reason why I never associated with humans; you die too soon. You make us like you, you make us love you and then you die on us. We spend years mourning and for what? Why should we keep asking for this type of pain? So you better not be dead, you better be alive and somewhere getting better. One day I will find you and we can laugh about all of this and I might punch you for letting me feel this hurt, this ache in the pit of my stomach."

Watching Dyson walk back to his chair Kenzi smiled sadly. She wished she could hold out hope that Lauren was still alive, but that kind of wishful thinking had never been her strong suit. "You deserved better than you got Hotpants. You deserved a lot better than you got." Walking back to the group she grabbed Dyson's hand and started pulling him towards the entrance of the cemetery. She was tired, she ached, and the only thing she wanted was someone to hold her close and promise that everything would be okay. She knew it would be a lie but she knew that sometimes the only thing that kept you going were the lies you told to give yourself comfort.


	6. Finding Someone to Love

**Author's Notes: Well thanks all of you for reading this story and I again say I am sorry to disappoint; I do not know which way I will go. Sometimes regardless of what I plan out the story changes as it is being written. I want a BOLO relationship but I find the Bo of late isn't really to my taste. I figure if I can mature the character in my own writing but still stay somewhat within character then there is a possibility of a relationship. I find the hardest part of doing fanfiction is to stay as close to character as the shows character. Sometimes it's impossible because I hate what the writers have done with the character. Other times it's difficult since it doesn't fit with the story I am actually writing. Sadly it is what it is. I am trying not to let Lauren become a super omg she can do everything trope but sometimes it's hard not to create a batman. She isn't intended to be one and I hope I don't make her into one regardless of everything I imbue her with. She may be an angel but she isn't all powerful and like Lauren she takes the responsibility seriously. It will become something of a question of duty over love but at the same time I have to ask is Bo actually ready for a relationship? I can accept an inability for physical monogamy but I found Bo wasn't even capable of emotional monogamy and that makes the concept of monogamy impossible. Anyways rant over since I am just making those note incredibly long for no reason.**

**To respond to the reviews:**

** 79: I felt a need to have the Fae show some form of appreciation. I recall there was some respect even bordering on affection for Lauren in the episode where Kenzi eats the foot soup. As for Dyson I honestly dislike him myself but I have seen a potential for friendship for them and the show is going with a bromance now (slight gagging) and I might actually keep with that. She will be returning eventually into the group but it will be a long time in coming. She has a lot going on and well that is going to come first especially with what happens in this chapter. **

**Kara-24: I actually had to have that review translated. Since there is no body to bury it won't actually have any real affect. As Luc said her death only exists among the Fae. Law dictates that declaration of death requires either proof of death either in evidence or a body, otherwise one has to wait at least seven years, longer in some states and countries in order to have the courts issue a death certificate. It will be something for her to look at and possibly think that at least someone cared enough to do it. **

**JCM: Where is Bo? I might stick with Canon for that part. I do enjoy writing my own story but I figure I have enough of the show that I currently totally dislike and it might be a lot of fun to change it up. I started writing this story when the season began and I actually started it because I was disappointed. I still haven't finished the season though I have read the spoilers and even through just those I am a little disappointed. So I may just tweak the season enough to fit my needs while at the same time going into the world of heaven, hell, and the eytil. **

**Cheekymadom: I am sorry to disappoint but Tamsin will be making an introduction but not in the way you think or suspect. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Showcase. Story is partially mine. **

"Are you sure you really want to go?" Luc asked giving Lauren a searching look.

"You've asked me that question every day for the past two weeks and the answer is still the same. I am as trained as I am going to get Luc and even you have to admit I am ready to go back to Earth. I can fight, thanks to you, with a sword, staff, bow, knife, and hand to hand. You know I am ready and you promised that once three years was up I could visit." Lauren paused gave Luc a cheeky smile and picked up her back pack. "Well the three years are up and I am going. I promise I won't be gone for too long." Leaning towards Lucifer she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning away and walking towards the portal she had fallen from three years ago.

"You know it doesn't stop me from worrying about you. It's not like you've given me any children to become my heir in case you die. You are my last hope Lauren." Lucifer spoke solemnly keeping his eyes forward.

"Don't be an ass Luc. I don't intend on dying any time soon and your pathetic version of guilt isn't going to work on me." Giving Luc a soft punch in the arm she smiled not missing a step towards her destination. "Keep this up and I will fly to the portal leaving your sorry self coughing in my dust."

"You beat me once in a race and suddenly you think you are faster than me."

"Once? Once? I beat you more than a dozen times!"

"Clearly your mind has become damaged from all the severe beatings I gave you with my sword. See you shouldn't go, you have brain damage." Smiling Luc bumped Lauren. He was going to miss her. The idea of her leaving ate at him. He knew he would miss her questions, her quest for knowledge. He would miss training with her, teaching her, and talking to her. She was interesting and funny and had somehow wormed her way deeply into his heart.

"I'll miss you too Luc but I won't be gone long, a day maybe two, and then I will come home. I just want to let them know that I am okay. I think they deserve that." Stopping Lauren turned to Luc and gave him a hug.

"Yeah well you know how I feel about that so I won't even bother getting into that argument again. It's longer here just remember that." He said returning her hug. "Now make me proud and open up a portal back to Earth." He stepped back giving her a soft smile.

Giving Luc one last smile Lauren focused her mind on the lines of power around her. She had learned over the last year of her education that there were several alternate dimensions connected to Earth. The first of course was the world Lucifer created to house souls. However, some of the older more powerful Fae had gathered their power and created their own dimension. Each world in turn was connected to Earth through lines of power, fey lines as Luc called them. They allowed him to shift back to Earth and they allowed all the other Fae to return to Earth as well. Turning her mind to that one particular line Lauren pulled power and opened a door back to Earth. Giving Luc a final wave she passed through grateful she had stopped consuming food when her stomach clenched painfully at the transition.

Releasing a breath she smiled at her success. Looking around the deserted observatory nee surgery room Lauren frowned as she spotted the operating table, and not far from it, the place she had laid dying. Moving closer she marveled that so much time had passed yet barely any had passed. Turning away she decided to look around the lab and the grounds. The place was empty but after a couple of hours of poking and prodding around she realized that nobody had thought to clean up the place. No one within either factions of the Fae had thought it would be wise to return to this place and destroy any evidence that the Fae existed. Frowning at the clear lack of thought on either parties side Lauren gathered up all the samples she could find and placed them into the incinerator. The last thing humanity needed to was to get involved with the Fae any more than they already were. Shifting over to the computers she turned one on and searched through the network. It didn't take her long to discover that the whole system was on a closed network and that all data was being stored within the facility. Thanking the fact that Taft was an egotistical bastard Lauren wiped her computer and then removed the hard drive. She would have to remove every hard drive in every computer and then destroy the backup drives. It was more work then she had intended for her first day back on Earth but it seemed like a necessity. Humanity wasn't ready for the Fae.

Six hours later as the sun slowly began its descent Lauren turned off the incinerator. All that was left of the Fae was a small smoldering pile of slag. The Fae were safe and in a way so was humanity. Making her way out of the facility Lauren considered the realities of her situation. She was in the middle of nowhere with no car or other means of fast travel. She could fly but she didn't want to possibly risk exposing her existence to the rest of the world. She could catalogue herself but it took a lot of energy, focus, and power, it also wasn't her strong suit. Shaking her head at her own lack of forethought Lauren adjusted her back pack and began walking in the direction she presumed the city to be.

A mile into her walk Lauren paused staring at a set of tire marks. Looking closely she frowned as the marks went off road and over a small cliff. Frowning deeper at the lack of guard rails Lauren made her way down the side of the road towards an upside down truck. Looking closely at wreckage Lauren wondered why the truck was still on its back and how much time had passed since the accident. Crouching close to the driver's side Lauren nearly fell back in shock. The passenger's side door was nearly torn off its hinges and on the driver's side roof lay a small infant swathed in a dirty white shirt and jean jacket. The driver's side window was shattered and pieces of glass still stuck out at odd angles ready to cut skin. Turning to the passenger's side Lauren crouched onto her knees and slowly crawled into the truck. Laying a hand lightly on the infant's chest she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the child draw in a deep breath. Moving her hand around and under the infant's neck she slowly pulled the infant closer.

Smiling as grey eyes looked up at her Lauren felt her heart skip a beat. Running her fingers along the infants body she checked for any bodily injuries or head trauma. Finding none she picked up the baby girl and slowly inched herself out of the truck being careful to avoid the stray pieces of shattered glass. Standing up Lauren frowned lightly at the infant tucked carefully into her arms. Looking around she found no evidence of habitation or that the accident was within the last day or two. There were no bodies and no large pools of blood. The entire scene was rather clean and the fact that there were no parents searching for the infant left her flabbergasted. "How in the world did you get out here? How have you managed to survive out here by yourself?" They were far enough away from the city that coyote's and foxes were the obvious predators, not to mention the occasional lone wolf. Knowing neither question was likely to be answered anytime soon Lauren considered her options. She could continue her walk to the city and hope someone decided to give her a ride or she could fly. She memorized the map of the city that Luc had given her and she had a very good grasp of where his penthouse was but she was still cautious of being able to recognize it from the sky. Glancing down at the silent infant she realized her decision had already been made the second she found the baby. She had to get to a safe place where the child could be fed, cleaned, and taken care of. Releasing a sigh Lauren thanked the small amount of foresight she had in wearing a backless blouse. Focusing her mind on her wings she felt them slowly push out of her body, releasing a sigh of pain and pleasure as they broke skin, grew bone and muscle, and finally feathers. Extending them to their full width she pumped them slowly to get the blood flowing properly.

"Now I know we only just met and so far you have been very cooperative but I am going to need you to be even more so. We are about to take flight and I am going to have to stay very, very focused not only on where we are going but also on making us invisible. I will be honest; I'm not very good at it. So you are going to have to be very good and stay very quiet." Running her fingers along the baby's silky soft cheek Lauren smiled as the baby girl yawned and closed her eyes. Clearly the child knew there was nothing to fear and that she was safe. Shaking her head softly Lauren launched them into the air and slowly gained enough elevation to see the city sky line.

Flying around the highest sky scrapers of Toronto, Lauren thanked her luck when she found the Ten Yorker condominium. She had to admit that it was rather ostentatious and completely Luc's style. The building was large, massive even, and of course along the waterfront. It screamed Luc and a part of her wondered if he was one of the investors that had it built. She would believe it if he said as much. Searching the top of the building she found the balcony of the penthouse facing the water. Touching down she looked down at the swaddled infant grateful that she had been asleep for the entire trip. Moving the infant to one arm she shifted her back pack to the floor and fished out the keys to the balcony doors. She doubted few would ever think to break in through the balcony but she gave Luc credit for thinking to lock the doors when he wasn't using the place.

Entering into a large simply decorated master bedroom Lauren let out a soft whistle of appreciation. The room was done in black, white and red. It was stark yet simple with a elegant touch to the simplicity that appealed to her senses. Mildly she wondered if Luc had decorated the room with her tastes in mind. She loved soft and plush and over done but it was an indulgence, not something she wanted to live with every day, day in and day out. No her style ran towards the more organized and occasionally the more severe in its designed simplicity.

Rearranging the pillows Lauren placed the sleeping infant on top of the covers and gave herself a tour of the bedroom followed by the rest of the penthouse. She found the condo to be large and simply designed and decorated. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and one half bathroom. The two other bedrooms were smaller than the master bedroom but still had a decent sized closet and a private bathroom. The kitchen was decorated in chrome and black granite making it a touch dark but clean. All the appliances were new and rarely used by the looks of them. The library was filled to the brim with books and the den was more of an office. Mildly she considered converting it into a laboratory. The living room was plush and made for comfort with large soft leather couches and a large screen television. It seemed out of sync with the rest of the apartment but it did look very comfortable. The dining room was a little too severe in gold and red but she assumed that it was rarely used and only designed to go with the general motif of the apartment. Returning to the master bedroom Lauren checked on the baby and then searched through the closet. Luc had thought ahead and supplied her with a large collection of clothes. Sadly there was nothing baby oriented. Releasing a sigh Lauren grabbed her keys, wallet, and the baby. She had some serious shopping to do.

Three hours later Lauren entered the apartment with the baby strapped to her chest and her hands full with shopping bags. She had bought everything she could think of for an infant of approximately one to two months old. It was difficult to tell without doing any tests and without the benefit of knowing the original birth weight or height. She had no idea of the baby's eating habits or how it had managed to survive for so long without someone taking care of it. Then again she also had no idea how long the infant had been left within the abandoned truck. For all she knew the child's mother could have abandoned her in the truck earlier that day. It was a mystery and one she wasn't particularly interested in following. She cared about the child and that was her current focus. The circumstances of how that child had been placed into her path seemed inconsequential at the moment.

Entering the kitchen with a now fussing infant Lauren released a sigh of frustration as she tried to get the bottles out of their packaging , wash them, and take out the formula in order to prepare a bottle. The small infant strapped to her chest moved from fussing to full out crying which only served to add a little extra stress to the situation. Never having interacted with children outside of being a medical doctor Lauren felt a little flustered. First time parents usually had months to prepare themselves for parenthood. New mothers also had the advantage of an instant food supply; breast milk. Something she was currently lacking, something that required her to do more than pop out a nipple. Swaying her body gently Lauren tried to soothe while shaking the bottle to mix the formula. Testing the temperature of the formula on her inner wrist Lauren unstrapped the baby girl from her carrier and moved to the couch to feed her.

"I didn't really think any of this out, you know?" Lauren asked the little girl in her arms. She watched as the infant eagerly drank down the formula, her eyes closely reluctantly as she drank. "I really didn't think about what will happen to you next. I don't live up here. I don't really live in this world. I mean I should be logical, I should be realistic, I should call the authorities but I can't. I don't know what it is about you but I don't want to give you away. I don't want to leave you and never know if you're okay, if you're happy, or loved. It shouldn't even be possible, I barely know you, but I think I love you already." Slipping the nipple out of the baby girl's lips Lauren repositioned the infant onto her shoulder and gently tapped her back waiting for the burp. "I don't even know what to call you." Lauren whispered turning her head to kiss the soft cheek.

Hearing a soft burp Lauren shifted the infant again and stared into the angelic little face. "How would I feed you in Hell? I can't keep coming up to get formula. I have to finish my training and the time I would lose coming up here every couple of weeks...I would have to take you with me each time and I don't know how you would do with the inter-dimensional travel, for all I know it could be really bad for you. " Pausing her little monologue Lauren smiled as she realized the baby was fast asleep. "At least you don't have an issue sleeping through my rants, I hope that isn't going to be a habit you have when you are older." Stopping again at her own words Lauren realized the truth of her situation. She was going to keep the baby. She didn't know when she had made the decision but it was clearly in every action and sentence she had spoken. Thinking on her more practical problems Lauren realized that she would need a constant source of food for the baby and that meant lactating. Considering the problem she realized two things, the first was that she would have to start eating regularly in order to produce milk, and the second was that she would have to induce her own lactation. For most women she would have either prescribed hormonal injection or using a breast pump to create suction along with stimulation of the nipple. She didn't need either of those since as an angel she was in full control of her body. If she wanted to breast feed all she had to do was focus on changing her own hormonal flow. It wouldn't take very long but she would still need food in order to keep her body producing milk without draining all of her own energy.

She would also need to make a run for cloth diapers and clothes for an infant up to two years old. She wouldn't have time to keep returning to Earth and if possible she wanted to do it as little as possible. The idea of leaving her daughter behind while she went shopping didn't appeal to her, nor did the idea of bringing the baby through portals multiple times. Smiling at her own decisions Lauren started making a mental list of everything she wanted before they went home. She wanted to return to Luc as soon as possible so they could find a room close by and prepare a nursery. Standing up Lauren released a sigh as she strapped her daughter back into the chest carrier; they had a lot of shopping left to do before they would be able to go back home.


End file.
